


Dear God, please send a murder

by SeratheMG (Serathe)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serathe/pseuds/SeratheMG





	Dear God, please send a murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toroj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dobry Boże, ześlij jakieś morderstwo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638508) by [toroj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj). 



"Sherlock, what are you doing on all fours and... in a dog collar?"

"I am emphatizing with a victim."

"Of a sadomasochistic act?"

"Don't be stupid, John. A victim of a kidnapping."

"Perpetrated in a sex-shop?"

"No. At a show."

"An erotic one?"

"John, what is it with you and sex? A pedigree dachshund has gone missing at a dogshow. A champion."

"Leave my slipper alone!"

"I am still emphatizing."

"Go emphatize further from my things or I will slap you with a newspaper!"

"Sadist."

"Sherlock, I'm pointing out to you that dogs don't talk."

"Yyyiiip?"

"I hope God will send a murder before you start licking your balls..."


End file.
